The Huntsmen and the Saiyan
by Big-D Cowboy
Summary: Gohan finds himself in the mysterious world of Remnant and up against a new evil of which he hasn't seen before. Backup up by newly acquired friends, Gohan will be pushed to the brink to defend a world that is not his own.
1. Just Dipping In

**A/N: Had this idea floating in my head for a long time. I have decided to sort of blend these two stories, and I hopefully I've thought it through enough to deliver a well down story on my part. There are pretty good Dragon Ball and RWBY crossovers but I thought I bring something a little different. Well, let's see if this is going to work like I planned.**

 **The Huntsmen and the Saiyan  
Chapter One  
** _ **Just Dipping In**_ **  
**

_With a time of peace finally upon the world, Gohan had no more need to fight. After the defeat of the villainous android Cell, he was able to catch up on his studies and enjoy what the world could be without so much trouble and chaos. However, there was only so much studying a young boy could do, so Chi-Chi allowed her son to take a week off to go be a boy. As he enjoyed the week, Gohan found himself exploring a large cave found in the mountains far off from his home, not knowing what sort of adventure he was about to embark upon…_

Gohan had not really seen a cave that stretched this far out, or was this large. He wasn't completely sure, but he guessed he had been walking close to forty-five minutes or so in this cavern. The path was surprisingly straightforward with no crossroads, or alternate paths. To be sure he wasn't going in a circle, he marked the cave walls with an 'X' and arrow pointing forward. To his surprise, he hadn't seen them, so it was a cave that had some sort of ending.

While he walked, the young half breed Saiyan was lost in his own thoughts, the only sounds being his footsteps, or the random drips of water he could faintly hear. He thought of his father, who lost his life in the battle with Cell. He thought about his friends and what they were up to. He even thought about his mother, whom was pregnant now. He didn't know how far along she was, but he guessed he was about three months or so. Maybe a bit more, or maybe a bit less. He couldn't help but laugh silently to himself, as he could see the personality change in her now. He sighed, as he looked up, looking past the rocky ceiling, almost as if he could see heaven and his father. "A lot has change father. I wish you would have come back." He sighed softly, looking forward. "But, I understand why you went away. I'll take care of mom in the meantime."

He continued on his hike as he began to notice a dim light near the end of the cave tunnel. He lifted an eyebrow. _'Am I reaching the end?'_ he questioned silently. He looked around, and as he walked, he began to notice small changed. The ground was sort of sparkling in certain areas, even ever so slightly glowing. He couldn't help but be excited, as he believed he stumbled upon valuable metals that he and his mother could sell to have a steady flow of cash. "Alright! Mom will sure be glad to see this!"

He would begin to pick up the sparkling stones in a moment, as he was curious to see where the dim light was coming from. As he grew nearer, he began to hear the faint noise of water. Evermore curious, he hopped up into a levitating position, and began to drift forward with a good amount of speed. The water grew louder and suddenly, he passed the entrance of the opening he saw the light he saw. What was before him was an even greater sight than he thought. It was a very large room, roughly the size of an average house. He stood in awe, as the cave had four walls, each with a small water fall running down, and going along a specific trail that poured together into a large pool of water that built up in the exact center of the room. The light did not come from anywhere logical though, as there were no windows in the walls, no skylight, or even torches. Upon a very obvious observation, the light actually emitted from the pool. He looked around, and saw the same minerals lining the walls and even the ground.

"Wow, how neat! I've never seen anything like this." He commented out loud. He began to walk and went towards the pool. The pool was surrounded by a rocky shore that lifted higher than the water level, forming a walkway around it. As he stood on top this walk way, he looked down, and took note that the walkway actually had engraved words, however, the words were in a language he had not seen before. He scratched the side of his head. He looked into the water and shrugged. "I guess I'll have to see if that language shows up in any of my books." He smiled, and without really thinking, he jumped into the pool of water, doing so without pulling off his _gi_. 'Oops…oh well, the flight home should dry it off with no problem.'

It wasn't cold like he thought. It was actually at a comfortable temperature and he relaxed into the water, letting his body sink, the water washing over his head. He closed his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. _'This is really relaxing. I bet mom would love to come and relax here. She sure does work hard. Especially since she's going to have another baby.'_

His thoughts were soon interrupted however, when he felt the water begin to slowly swirl around him. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was also spinning with the water. His eyes grew wide, and he immediately tried to fly out, but found that he was unable to do so. As a matter of fact, the water seemed to actually be pulling him down. He was unable to get away and the water dragged him down below its surface, becoming dunked beneath the crystal like water. He was holding his breath, but due to panicking, he lost all air unable to really do anything about it he gasped though he didn't realize it at first, when he inhaled, he had swallowed no water. In fact, it seemed like he just gained more air, but yet, he was still submerged in the water. He panicked a bit more, as now he was confused and afraid as to what may just happen next, considering that he was not able to get out of the water.

That's when the water became greatly illuminated with a blinding white light. Gohan shut his eyes to shield them, and just gave up struggling. He didn't squirm or even really panic any more. As he did, he slowly blacked out and soon was totally unconscious and unaware of the entire world now. From outside the pool, the light consumed the young Saiyan half breed, and he could not be seen below the water, the blinding like filling the entire cave. After a few brief moments, the light died down, the water became still, and everything was as it was before, yet one thing was missing.

Gohan was no longer in the water. In fact, he wasn't even anywhere in the cave.

He was gone…


	2. Where Am I?

_**The Huntsmen and the Saiyan  
Chapter Two  
'Where Am I?'**_

Gohan immediately sat straight up, a headache pounding all around his head. He gripped his cranium, his hands somewhat squeezing his skull as a low groaned emitted from his throat while his eyes were shut tight from the pain. His head was throbbing and felt as if it were about to bust free. It wasn't merely in some region of his head, but the pain was spawning everywhere. He swore, the pain was so intense, he could feel every bump and fold of his brain. After a bit of time though, the young Saiyan began to rub his temples as the pain was somewhat dulling but not completely gone. He was going to need a good night's rest. He let out a very long sigh and opened his eyes, a bit dizzy.

Gohan was in a somewhat hazy state, but he swore he was swimming not too long, but from the looks of it, he wasn't in the pool and after inspecting his clothes, he wasn't even damp. He looked around, and was still in the cave, and he was sitting right by the pool of water, however he did notice one difference. The waterfall that fed the pool was no longer pouring out. The pool was still and clear, but was at a lower level of water that it had been earlier. He blinked confusingly.

From what Gohan could remember, he had actually jumped in with no hesitation, and then…

"Wasn't I drowning?" He asked himself as he remembered himself being under the water. As he pondered the thought though, he became increasingly confused. _'I was swimming. I was then…pulled under I guess, and I couldn't get out.'_ He recalled mentally, but it didn't add up. In fact, Gohan was pretty sure that he should've at least be at the bottom of the water, not lying beside it. He slowly stood up and looked at the water. The only thing he could think of was that maybe the water experienced a drain and pulled him down under. As for how he ended up by the side of the water, he came to a very rough conclusion that maybe the water in the pool fed the waterfall and was a cycle, with the water being forced down and then up some sort of shaft to the mouth of the water fall and it shot him beside it.

Of course, it was the best explanation he could've come up with. He shook his head and turned around. "Oh well. At least I'm still all together in one piece. Mom is probably worried sick. I need to get home already." At that moment, his stomach growled and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Heh. Time to eat." He said excitedly as began to run out of the cave. His confusion and puzzled thoughts seemed to be pushed to the back of his head, as he was more focused on getting home and eating dinner. Whatever happened in the, it cave could be solved later.

Gohan made his way out of the cave eventually and it didn't take long to reach the exit. The lights were a dim orange, so it was more than likely well past his curfew. Still though, if Gohan hurried, he could make it before dinner. He hopped up and began to quickly levitate out of the cave and exited in a hurry and was prepared to make his jump to top speed when he paused, curious and puzzled. He looked around and found that the scenery around him was not as it was earlier.

The area was very green with many trees, bushes, overturned logs with moss growing on them and so on and son. The area he was actually in was actually surrounded by what seemed to be a large wall with moss growing on it. If he remembered correctly, the area earlier was more of a small valley path leading to the cave. He looked around and was now in a very puzzled state. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. He looked for a second longer and soon a determined look crossed his face and he leapt up into the sky with a loud 'WHOOSH'. _'Maybe I went out another exit instead of the way I came in.'_

He reached a certain altitude and looked around. His jaw sort of dropped and he felt his heart do the same. He looked at where he came from, and the entrance of the cave was not in a mountain side as before. Instead, it just led in the wall that was actually a plateau but there was no mountain. As he looked around and surveyed the land, he was actually a bit far from any mountains. He ran a hand backwards through his hair and shook his head. "What is going on? Did that water spit me out somewhere else? Just how far away am I?" Gohan looked around and wondered what to do next, as he wasn't sure where he was.

He looked at the position of the sun and remembered the direction he was going before he went into the cave. "The sun was in front of me, so it was in the east. I was going west. It's setting now, so I just gotta go the other way then." He said to himself, turning his body and powering up before shooting off in the general direction of East. He hoped that he would get home in as little time as possible, as he was sure that his mother was already worried sick about him. He was already doing his best to create some way to make this all believable so that she wouldn't ground him. He sighed. "There will be no easy way to explain this."

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

The night was beginning to grow and eventually, the broken moon casted white light on the city of Beacon as team RWBY was out and about, enjoying the free evening they had. It was a Saturday, so there was no school for the day. After a brief discussion of what to do, the girls decided that a movie night at the theatre was a pretty good idea. The movie would start in 30 minutes, but thanks to Weiss's excellent planning, they would make it on time, even if they were currently just going by foot.

"So, tell me again what this movie is about?" Asked Ruby, who was looking to her older sister, who merely shrugged. "I think it's a cheap, romantic action movie, right Weiss?"

It was then Weiss's turn to shrug. "I guess so. Don't ask me, Blake suggested it."

"I wouldn't exactly call it cheap, but yes, it is an action movie with its own fill of romantic parts. I think you guys will like it though."

"What makes you think that?" Schnee questioned.

Blake smiled a bit at her. "Because this will be my six time seeing it." Answered the Faunus.

"Aren't you more of a book worm than a movie goer though?" Yang asked.

"I read the book first then they made it into a movie. The book was good."

"I hope it has more action than romance if I'm going to be honest. Romance. Bleh." The red hooded girl said.

The group continued to chat it up, talking about various topics, ranging to just about anything, down to wardrobe choices, Weiss raising many questions about Sun's choice of attire. The four girls would make it a block away from the theatre however, for as they neared their destination, they heard gun shots. They immediately stopped on a dime and looked in the general direction of where they heard the shots ring out from. They heard tires begin squeal with shouting taking place. It wasn't happening right before them, but maybe a few blocks away. So, wasting no more time and forgetting the movie, the fearsome foursome began to run in the direction of the loud ruckus.

They had to cut past a street and through a nearby alley way, tracking the sound of a loud motor that could be heard. They came from the alley and stopped. "I think we're close." Weiss said, turning her head left and pointing that way. "C'mon, let's go." She said, leading the charge. They ran for a bit more before arriving at a street and stopping. They looked and saw the car speeding down the road with a few police cruisers in pursuit, but too far to do anything. The group looked to each other and nodded. The cops were losing ground and it was looking like they would very well lose the ones they were chasing. "Let's see if can help." Weiss said, drawing her weapon, along with the others.

As the group had turned to hear Weiss speak and draw their weapons, they heard a crash and looked back to the scene. The car had actually flipped and slid into a telephone pole, and laid on its side. Standing a few feet away was a young child, most likely a preteen. He was a very curious one, with outrageously spiked hair, a dark blue gi, and a muscle build that put body builders to shame. Ruby stared in curiosity. She watched as the kid began to walk to the van as a man dressed like a burglar climbed out in a dizzy manor. He had a gun in his right hand, but the young boy continued to advance and boldly made a demand. "Give back the jewels you took. Now."

Team RWBY began to advance slowly, knowing that this could get ugly. The thief raised his gun and pushed the hammer down. "I don't know what you are kid, but you sure as hell aren't getting anything from me…" He said as the child's eyes furrowed downwards.

No one really expected what would suddenly take place, but even the girls had to pause.

"What in the world?" Weiss asked out loud.

 _ **Long wait, I know. No apologies from me though. I was busy. Had a good reason to be gone. Lucky for you guys, I have chapters that I will upload a bit sooner. Feedback always appreciated.**_

 _ **Later.**_


	3. Wake-y Wake-y

_**The Huntsmen and the Saiyan  
Chapter Three  
'Wake-y, Wake-y'**_

 _ **Earlier…**_

Gohan had no luck in finding his home. He had searched and searched, but like before, nothing looked even remotely the same. He was sure his mom was now worried sick, and was probably panicking. He looked down as he soared through the air with a dismayed look. _'This isn't good.'_

The young hybrid though did see something earlier that was actually promising. Bright lights were shining in the distant and as the night began to take over, the lights were even more noticeable. He was already headed in that direction and was already beginning to see the outlines of tall buildings standing above a city. He hoped when he arrived he could find some answers. He was lost in thought about what he would do once he got there, when he felt and heard his stomach growling at him. He kicked his legs forward and came to a halt and rubbed his belly. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as his face became just a very light shade of red. "Guess I better find some food when I get there to heh." He commented with a smile before continuing on his way.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

There was another cave, not at all close to any city in the world, or kingdom really, that was just as curious as the one Gohan had left. It was nothing like where he came through, but it did house a secret deep within its caverns. As you follow its singular, winding and worn down path that was covered in stalactites and stalagmites, mysterious plants that managed to grow and occasional drop offs, it would become clear that this once dark cave was growing a bit brighter the farther along you went. Several miles into it, and below the surface, was a wall, that was very unique in its makeup as it was housing a very large crystal in the middle of it. As if that weren't enough, this crystal was glowing red and was illuminating this lonely corner of the cave.

This would've been a grand find for any explorer, and in fact, it was beautiful to even look upon. However, if one were to watch it, and it wouldn't even have to be watched closely, they would find that the crystal was beginning to crack and split, more light pouring out of these openings. These splits were becoming larger and longer, covering the entire crystal. It wasn't long before the crystal was like a spider's complex web, with cracks blanketed all over.

With a very loud shattering crunch, a fist bust from it. The hand moved its fingers and balled up into a fist once more, and was drawn back in before being launched out again of the crystal wall, creating another hole mere inches from the other. The hand ripped to the side into the other opening, and the other fist burst through and then followed by a power kick. Finally, all members were pulled in and with a might blast, the crystal was completely decimated, and littered the ground in shards of red.

Slowly, a left sided foot stepped out, crunching the shards it stepped on into even more miniature pieces, and soon, it was followed by the other foot. A strange figure was standing in cave opening. Its skin was black, dark like a Grimm, and it had white plates on its shoulders, forearms, chest, thighs, shins and covering its feet. On its traps were three bone like spikes on each side and from the plants on his shoulders were upwards curved horns. Its face however, was completely covered in a skull like plate. It had teeth that showed, the cheek bones were sharply extruded, and it had three horns, one in the center and one offset on both sides. It eyes were sharply curved and blank, for a dark and soft glow of red emitted from the very depths of them. It was almost demonic looking to view upon, with a body that was shaped like a taller and stretched version of Tyson in his prime.

The creature exhaled heavily and began to move its limbs, flexing its arms and stretching its muscles. It rolled its neck and began to chuckle. "Centuries have I been trapped. Yet, I am free once more." The creature spoke with a dark tone, its voice deep and rough to hear, and it carried through the cave and from the sound of its voice, this creature was male. He sighed once more before it looked around. "Hm. So the prophecy of the Four Maidens was true. I would eventually awaken. Which means that this warrior has arrived." He spoke, walking forward, His body was somewhat stiff, however, he was becoming looser with each step he took.

"They said he would be strong. Powerful. On par with my own strength." He paused and looked at a pillar that went from the ceiling to the ground. He stood still before moving his leg back throwing it in a circle at the pillar, destroying it. The creature huffed however. "To the average person, impressive. Yet, I can feel the difference. Years spent in a sealed prison have left me weak. I must begin to regain strength." He chuckled darkly. "I suppose I must begin to search for Dust. It will cause my power to grow immensely."

After a bit of time, this creature exited the cave, the travel being nothing for him. He stood in the moon light and looked at his surroundings. "Hmm…I assume things are different from way back then. Five centuries would probably leave the world anew. But, my old friend must still remain where she once was." The creature looked down. "Hope the old wretch hasn't forgotten about me." He then leapt up into the air, taking flight. He turned himself in a certain direction and propelled himself off, slowly leaving the view of the once occupied cave.

 _ **Short teasers...  
Don't you guys hate it when you're left wondering what happened in the last chapter?**_


	4. New Kid On the Block

_**The Huntsmen and the Saiyan  
Chapter Four  
'New Kid On the Block'**_

Where ever he was, he was definitely nowhere near his own home. In fact, he was beginning to question where in the universe he was. He was now in a city he had never been to, much less heard about. The buildings were vibrant, the architecture was unlike anything he had seen in his book, even the cars were completely foreign to him. He was now on the verge of having a mental break down, just not as bad as when he was young and training with Mr. Piccolo. He was even more hungry than he was moments ago, and his hunger grew by the second. He felt like his stomach had become a lion den.

He frowned as he walked until he came up with an idea. He went around for a bit, and found what looked like a gas station. "Gas stations usually have maps. Maybe I just can't remember ever reading about this place." He went inside and looked around for a newspaper stand, and after a bit of looking around this convenience store, he found some maps. What cause his facial expression to suddenly drop like a ton of bricks, were the titles for each one.

"World of Remnant kingdoms? Kingdom of Vale Map? Star Map for Kingdom of Vale?" He questioned. "Where…what…this doesn't make any sense." He said. Even the continents looked odd and abnormal to him. None of the land masses registered in his head, and didn't match any he had seen. He shook his head in a very shaken manor and never bothering to pick one up, and just walked out and stood outside. "This doesn't make any sense." He repeated. "I've never heard of Vale, or this so called World of Remnant. I know I haven't. I passed Geography and World History with flying colors." He remarked and his face finally faltered. He began to walk away from the station, a feeling of extreme worry and anxiety taking over.

He walked the sidewalks deep in thought. _'What if I never find my way home? What will I do? I don't have any money? If home isn't really here, where can I sleep and rest at? What will mom do without me? Dad isn't there anymore. What will she do without me? What will happen to her? What about my brother or sister she's having? Who will help her with them? I know grandpa will, but…if I can't get home, Mom may get worse than when Dad died. If that happens, she may not be willing to want to even live…'_

The hybrid Saiyan stopped and was on the verge of breaking down on the street. It would be embarrassing, but it wouldn't be out of childish impulse. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to eat, no money, and no family to take care of him or at least be there for him. His mom would be forced to be by herself with his sibling, but would probably be too depressed to properly take care of them. She had lost Goku, and losing Gohan would be absolutely devastating to her will and life.

Gohan felt like puking his guts out and crying, when an alarm went off that snapped him out of it. He jumped back, as the building he was standing next to was blaring loudly an emergency sound and three burglars ran out with one holding a silver brief case. They ran and knocked Gohan over and an elderly man ran out. "MY DUST!" He shouted as the three men jumped into a van, with a fourth waiting in the driver's seat. As soon as they were on, they sped off. Police sirens were heard, but the police would more than likely not catch them. The man sighed. "Not again. The dust company won't let me sell anymore after this…" He said sadly, slowly turning to go inside.

"What did they take?" asked a voice.

The man turned to Gohan who had stood back up. "My dust son. They took it. This is the sixth time. I would get a better security system, but with all the dust they steal, I never have the money. To make matters worse, that was the last shipment I could afford. Without that dust, I can't sell and in return, I can't buy more…I'm afraid this is the end for me…" He said with a very heavy sigh.

Gohan had no clue whatsoever as to what Dust was, but he looked up at the store sign and on each side of the words "DUST SHOP" were diamond shaped objects. _'Must be some sort of jewel.'_ He thought. He clenched his fist. "Don't worry sir. I'll get them back for you." He said. The old man sighed and looked up. "Heh, thanks sonny, but a laugh can't lighten my spirits right now. I don't have enough money. I may have to file for bankrupt-" He had turned but Gohan was gone now. He looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Gohan had begun to run after the van when the man had looked away, and after going into an alley, he leapt up and chased the van by flight. He flew a bit higher, not wanting to be seen. The van wasn't going at all too fast for him, and he gained ground quickly. He couldn't help but feel the stress of being lost grow into a bit of anger and was beginning to focus it on the thieves. After a bit longer, he flew straight down into the middle of the road, seeing the direction the van was going, and landed several hundred feet up ahead. He faced the van and watched it coming to him. The cops had been chasing after reports of a robbery and get-away, but were not at all able to catch them yet. The thieves fired a few rounds to keep the officers at bay, and were focused to the back, so only the driver saw Gohan. "Hey guys, this kid is just frozen in the middle of the lane." He said. One man looked ahead then shrugged. "Oh well. Floor it."

Gohan saw it wasn't stopping. He looked down at the street and picked himself up a pebble and rolled it between his thumb and first finger. He looked to the van and narrowed his eyes at it. They got closer and closer by the second, but Gohan patiently stood, waiting for his moment. The driver put the pedal to the medal, the RPMs and Speedometer beginning to climb quickly. Gohan couldn't help but smile just a bit as drew his hand back a bit and then flung the pebble forward.

The pebble might as well have been a bullet with the velocity that Gohan had thrown it. As soon as the pebble hit the tire tread, it punctured it and ripped through it like a knife through paper. Not only did it pass through but it hit the rear axle just right and the van flipped like a toy. As it bounced and rolled repeatedly, it went straight over Gohan, the bottom of the van now up, and the top down, and barely touched the end of his hair. Gohan watched it as it hit on its top and slid into a telephone pole. He rolled his neck, and his shoulders, and made his way slowly over. One of the men stepped out, dizzy and dazed from the sudden and violent rolls of the van. His vision was a blur and could see double, and saw two figures walking towards him.

After a bit of stumbling, and shaking his head, he saw it was the kid that had been in the road. He gritted his teeth and walked towards Gohan with the case in hand and a pistol in the other. Gohan his next statement abundantly clear. "Give back the jewels you took. Now." The thief raised an eyebrow but raised his pistol and shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know what you are kid, but you sure as hell am not getting anything from me."

As team RWBY approached, not nearly fast enough to intervene, they watched the man pull the trigger. They expected the bullet to hit the kid, and then for blood to hit the ground, followed by the young boy's body, but that wasn't what happened.

Within mere thousandths of a second, Gohan had quickly stepped both to the side and forward as the bullet hit where he was. The gunman was a bit startled and then fired again, with a repeat of Gohan moving with a speed that put Ruby to shame. He tried to fire once more, but Gohan was suddenly in front of the man, holding the muzzle of the handgun. He looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking the case." He stated, and moved quickly, swiping the man's gun away to the ground, and put his other hand into his gut. When his arms shot forward from the impact, Gohan quickly snatched the case away and stepped backwards. He was holding back, barely even putting much effort into his attack, not wanting to kill the guy. "This doesn't belong to you." He said with conviction.

He turned around, and began walking away, looking at the case in his hands, when a bullet was fired. Gohan barley moved away in time as it grazed his cheek. "AGH!" He exclaimed and turned around with an aggravated expression. The lines of his eyes had hardened, and he gritted his teeth, closing his hands into a fist.

The other three had stepped out and had their weapons drawn and the one Gohan made look like a fool just a few moments ago was up, taking another gun from his partner. By then, the cops had arrived, but merely made a perimeter. They didn't know what to do. Gohan turned with the case in hand as the thief he had hit spoke. "Sorry kid. You may get lucky once, but it won't happen again."

That's about the time Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked in. Yang rolled her neck and pounded her fists together while the others readied their weapons and assumed their fighting stances. The thieves looked to each other and smirked. "Don't try to be heroes. Step aside."

Yang laughed. "We usually don't try at all."

Ruby looked back to the young boy, and smiled. "You ok?"

Gohan blinked, confused, but he nodded in response. _'Who are they?'_ He wondered mentally.

As the members of team Ruby prepared themselves, Gohan was going to find out just that.


End file.
